uwenturs_bogowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ananke i Chronos układają prawo porządku wszechświata
Wszechświat Chronos:A co my mamy zrobić , bo Eter Ereb Pontos i Uranos juz zaczeli uczyć się kontroli żywiołów kosmosu co na suczyła Natura Gaja Matka Rodzicielka Ananke:A my Chronosie możemy zrobić dla Natury Gai Rodzicielki księgę prawa porzadku wszechświata Chronos:A czy Natura Gaja Matka wszechświata wie o tym Ananke:Natura Gaja Matka Wszechświata będzie zadowolona z tego co zrobimy Chronos spojrzał na stworzone Królestwa Protogenoi Chronos:Pontos Eter Ereb i Uranos stworzyli już swoje Królestwa Ananke:A Widzisz te największe Królestwo Protogenoi Chronos:Nom Ananke:To jest Wielkie Królestwo Natury Gai Matki Rodzicielki Chronos:Wow Ananke:I dlatego teraz specjalne zrobimy prawo porządku wszechświata by następne pokolenie boskie , wiedzało to jest najważniejsze z nas Protogenoi Chronos:Teraz już rozumiem Ananke Ananke:To są dary Natury Gai Matki Wszechświata i my wszyscy będziemy podporządkowani według Jej Chronos: Natura Gaja Alfa i Omega Ananke:Tak Anake i Chronos układają prawo porzadku wszechświata by następne pokolenia bóstw które będą pochodziły od nich by znali to " Prawo Porządku Wszechświata " * Wszelkim Światłem jest Natura Gaja * Natura Gaja narodziła Protogenoi-bóstwa pierwotne czyli pierwsze * Natura Gaja stworzyła cały wszechświat ze Światła Ciemności * Światło pochodzi z Ciemności * Natura Gaja jest Boginią Życia i Śmierci - Alfą i Omegą * Protogenoi są strażnikami Natury Gai * trzci i szanuj Naturę Gaję Matkę * szanuj Protogenoi którzy są herodami Natury Gai * każda Planeta Galaktyczna która odczymała życie jest darem od Natury Gai * słuchaj się Dzieci Protogenoi * szanuj przyrodę jest darem od Natury Gai * nie zmieniaj porzadku który ułożyli Natura Gaja i Protogenoi Ananke:Już gotowe Chronos:Nie jest trochę krótkie Ananke:Nie (zdumiona) Jest całkiem dobrze Chronos:No nie wiem Ananke:Układamy te prawo porządku wszechświata , by żadne inny odległy potomek z naszych Dzieci Protogenoi Chronos:Aha Ananke:Był wiedzał jakie są tu prawa porządku wszechświata Chronos:Aha Ananke: My Protogenoi jesteśmy Dziećmi Gai Matki Wszechświata Chronos:Jeszcze coś układamy Ananke:Już Chronos:No to teraz idziemy do Ananke:Widzałeś że są już Królestwa Protogenoi Chronos:Tak nawet paczałem Ananke:No to teraz pokażemy to Natury Gai Matki Wszechświata Chronos:Do Wielkiego Królestwa Natury Gai Ananke:Tak Ananke i Chronos już skończyli układać prawo porzadku wszechswiata by teraz osobiscie pokazać swe dzieło samej Natury Gai Matki Wszechświata, wiec udali się do Wielkiego Królestwa Natury Gai spotkać się z resztą Protogenoi Wielkie Królestwo Natury Gai Ananke Chronos :Naturo Gajo Gaja :Mówiłam wam że możecie do mnie mówić Gaja lub Natura Ananke:Wypacz nam Naturo Gajo Chronos:Ale ułożyliśmy cos wyjątkowego dla przyszłych pokoleń Protogenoi (wszyscy) :Oooooooo ......... (zdumieni) A jakie ? Ananke:to nawalismy "Prawo Porządku Wszechświata " które ja i Chronos ułożylismy Chrosnos:Bardzo chceliśmy Gaja spojrzała na papirus wpisany ' Prawo Porządku Wszechświata ' czytała a Ananke i Chronos zaniepokojeni niewiedzieli czy się spodoba co ułożyli Gaja:Bardzo dobrze jest wykonane (pochwaliła) Ale może zmienić nazwe z "Prawo Porządku Wszechświata " na "Prawo Protogenoi" bedzie łatwiej Protogenoi (wszyscy):To spaniale (zachwyceni) Brawo ananke i Chronosie spisaliście się na MEDAL Ananke i Chronos oniemal się nie rozpłakali ze zrószenia aż widać było że łzy im same z oczu się wylewa Gaja:Spokojenie nawet możecie teraz utowrzyć pismo Ananke:Owszem pismo i język Chronos:Oraz Alfabet Pontos:A widzicie Natura Gaja zawsze jest DUMNA Eros:Nom Thesis Nesoi Fysis Nyx Hemera wszystkie się uśmeichneły Erebos:A teraz Alfabet Eter:Ja juz mam pomysł ( spojrzał na Ananke i Chronosa) Jeśli chcecie pomocy Ananke i Chronos spojrzeli po sobie i się usmiechneli do Etera . I tak Ananke i Chronos z pomocą Etera zrobili współnie tablice z Alfabetem thumb|left|400pxAnanke:A teraz każdy z nas powie po kolei jeden wyraz litery Natura Gaja sama pierwsza zaczeła pierwszą litere wymawiać Alafabetu swtorzonego przez Nią i Protogenoi Gaja:Alpha Pontos:Beta Thesis:Gamma Eter:Delta Erebos:Epsilon Ananke:Zeta Fysis:Eta Eros:Theta Fysis:Iota Nyx:Kappa Nesoi:Lambda Hemera:Mu Uranos:Nu Chronos:Xi Gaja rozpoczeła a po niej dalej z Protogenoi Gaja:Omieron Pontos:Pi Thesis:Rho Eter:Sigma Erebos:Tau Ananke: Upsilon Fysis:Phi Eros:Chi Nyx:Psi Uranos:Omega Chronos:No to jest 24 liter naszego wspólnego Alfabetu Gaja:Ten Alfabet będzie dla wszystkich pokoleń wszysycy Protogenoi się zgodzili że ich PRAWO PROTOGENOI jest idealne dla porządku całego Wszechświata